


You Can't Save Everyone

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: The Avengers: Day In Day Out [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling-esk, Wanda & Peter Friendship, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Peter comes back from his first mission as an Avenger and it doesn't go to plan. He beats himself up afterwards until Wanda comes by his room in Stark Tower.





	You Can't Save Everyone

 

Peter could see their faces. They were terrified and desperate to get away, he was going to save them, he was sure of it. At least he was until he didn’t and they died, killed by a random alien henchman. He had to keep fighting, it was an invasion, he couldn’t just stop and mourn this one family but he was so close and he had almost saved them – why hadn’t he been faster? Stronger? Better? Now they were gone and it was on him.

When they had defeated the aliens everyone was exhausted. They’d been fighting for hours and all were itching to leave, Tony had invited him to the Tower to clean up and he’d quietly accepted. Everyone was in their own rooms or with each other and he was alone and for right now that was either the only thing he wanted right now or the last thing he wanted right now.

Peter remembered their faces. An elderly couple and two children, perhaps they were their grandkids, perhaps it didn’t matter now because he couldn’t save them. What if that had been aunt May on her way out with their next door neighbour on one of their coffee morning meet ups and he hadn’t been fast enough then? He’d already been selfish enough to let his uncle die, it’s not like it was looking much better for his aunt anyway.

A red hot tear tore through his lashes and seared down his cheek and his whole body shook with anger and self hatred and before he knew it he was punching relentlessly at the wall in front of him.

“Hey, hey Spider-Man. Spider-Man!” Her voice shook him out of his quest to punch a hole in the wall. It was Scarlet Witch.

“Oh hey, Scarlet Witch right? You don’t have to call me Spider-Man, it’s just Peter.” He said attempting to heave on a smile.

“Okay Peter, I’m Wanda, we’re going to wash that blood off your hands.” He suddenly looked down and the blood from his knuckles was slowly dripping onto the floor and was also covering the smashed bit of wall he had punched.

“It’s nothing-”

Before he could protest she was already dragging him into the en suite bathroom that all the rooms in the Avengers tower were equipped with. She stood him in front of the sink as she began to run his hands under the cold tap. He’d jumped back at first, the water stinging a little, but she moved his hands toward it again, though with more caution and soon she was gently rubbing blood off his hands.

“So tell me, Peter, what happened out there today? What did you see?” There was a long silence while Peter tried to compose himself and focus on the events. How he had seen the family, how the alien had their rifle pointed at them and how he was inches behind the alien before he killed them all. Tears began to relentlessly pour down his face as he retold everything that happened. She remained quiet and composed while he wallowed in his mistake. Then, as he looked up, she smiled.

“What?” He managed to gurgle out grabbing a tissue to blow his nose and wipe his tears away.

“All of that means you’re human Peter, you tried to save people and it didn’t work out and that’s terrible.” Wanda looked at him sympathetically and wrapped his two hands gently into hers.”But you can’t save everyone Peter, Captain America taught me that when I blew up a building trying to save the civilians on the ground. I was plagued by what I’d done for a long time but I soon realised that you have to do the best you can and there’s not much more you can do than your best.” She rubbed his forearms gently and he visibly calmed.

“But what if-”

“No don’t do that to yourself. No ifs or buts just move on to the next mission.” She stood and squeezed his shoulders before placing a kiss on his forehead and ruffling his hair a little.

“Wanda?” She turned on her heel by the bathroom door a kind smile spreading across her face. “Thank you.” He smiled up at his eyes still red from crying.

“You’re welcome Spider-Man.”


End file.
